Fairy Tail : Magjic Chapter 1
by OneDiaryStorys
Summary: Lucy ends up leaving fairy tail guild because of someting that happen with her and natsu. But then she decide to go back to the guild. But Lucy has A 10 year old daughter name Nashi who is 10 years old and is super cute. Nashi is all so a dragon Slayer.And fairy tail is all about magjic right?. so I decide to make it the title Magjic.


**Chapter 1**

**Fairy Tail Magjic**

**Lucy was kick out of team natsu because Lisanna was back and everyone was all ways around her,but it was really Lucy fault because she left the guild because she was being ignore by everyone. And then A incident happen with natsu that made lucy leave the guild of Fairy Tail and left,how horrible Lucy felt because everyone just ignored Lucy so she left for good and said she will never she leavs in a different place not so far from fairy tail guild and leaves in A apartment. **

Should I go back.

I woke up with the sun shine in my face,against my face i brush the hair away as my eyes water a little from a dream I had of my past I got up out of bed to take a look in the bathroom and notice my eyes were all red and puffy looking from all the crying . I wash my face and notice a little girl picking throw the bathroom door.

"Mama,are you okay?" A small little girl with pink hair pick throw the bath room door .

I washed my face and turn around and grinned with a happy face on" Yes dear I am just fine" I smiled walking to Nashi and pick her up and walked out of the bathroom.

"Mama?" Nashi tuged on my shirt and looked at me in the eyes.

" I just cant sleep well,so I am kinda of tried that is why my eyes are like this." I said as Nashi looks at my weirdly.

"Okay?." she replayed back to me.

She gave me a sweet kind smile. As she jump out of my arms and onto the floor,

" Mama,I learn a new magjic trick" she said as she takes her hands and fire froms from her hands.

Lucy stood there froozen as she watch her daughter do dragon fire.

"I made up my mind" I thought to my self in my head.

" NASHI?" I said loudly as she stop what she was doing.

"Yes,mama?" she asked.

I made a sigh face and hope she will under stand what I am going to tell her"Nashi,can we have a talk."

Nahsi nood her head and we walk to the bed and sit down

"Mama,what did you want to talk about?." she said with a confused face.

Nashi had pink hair and Chocolate brown eyes and she was 10 years old as well with dragon slayer magjic.

"Nashi,do you want to go to A guild with me?" as I stared in Nahsi eyes.

" Your not going to leave me,right?." she asked innocently.

Her face looks like a doll face and would make you squeal if you see her and would make you not want to let go of her and not let any one touch her even if it cost you your life.I give her a sweet motherly hug and said"No,I will never leave you or let any one lay a finger on you" i said as i huged nashi."So what do you think about coming to the guild with me?." I said as I took a deep breath befor saying a nother sentense" we will be going to Magnolia tommrow." I said.

as nashi eyes grow big"That is the place Uncle Loke told me about" as nashi got exicted "were all the majic happens right?." nashi jumps off from the bed and gets exicted

But for me I give a sad look and looked at the window then back at nashi who was happy and exicted to go too magnolia

"What is wrong mama?" nashi said as she stop and looked at Lucy.

"I was just thinking." Lucy smiled .and went to Nashi"We should get some sleep so we will be ready to leave tommrow" I said as I pick up nashi off The ground and tickle her as she giggles and we fell asleep.

Nashi fell asleep as I got up and set at the table as I remeber what happen when I was in Fairy Tail

me and Lisanna were talking one day because we were sent on a mission together by master and we were walking in the forest and I grabbed Lisanna hand told here the secret.

"Lisanna I think you should be in Team Natsu?." I said as I made a sad face.

She give me a weird look but dent under stand why all of suden.

"What?" Lisanna asked confused of what I was saying .

"Are you joking why?" Lisanna said as she let go of my hand.

" I have my reasons Lisanna" I yelled.

" Your going out with natsu as well" Lucy made face as she bite her lip and moved her hands behind her back.

"Eh?" as Lisanna became more confused of what is going

But Lisanna started acting as if she was not going out with natsu or something

"No way,natsu promised that I will keep you safe and that..." Lisanna cut off what she was going to say.

I stared at Lisanna at acted as I was not her."I hope you understands." I give her fake smile

" But Lucy I donrt under Stand?,Why are you leaving Fairy Tail all of a suden." Lisanna said giving a look at me.

Well Me natsu ... And then they day I saw Lisanna and natsu kissing during the drunk party we had a the guild

and then me and natsu had a fight and He said I was over acting and he was drunk and told me we were throw and he dent want to talk to me

as I thought in my head of what happen that night and made a face

"But I think you will be better in fairy tail team natsu" as Lucy runs off

"LUCY WAIT!." Lissana yelled out as Lucy runs in the forest and hides behind a tree and starts to cry

I am Pregnant with natsu child 

Lucy said in her head and started to cry

the next day I went to fairy tail and natsu dent look at me at all and dent talk to me and I just sit at the table by my self in fairy tail guild,and gray talk to me a little and so did erza but then walked away .So I got up from the table and slam the table and the guld stared at me weirdly but I dent mind it and decide to go talk to master Makarvos,and went up to his room to talk to him.

The old man got down from the desk and onto the floot

"What Can I do for you my child.?" Makarov asked with a smile.

"I'm Pregnant,I was wondering if I can leave Fairy Tail for awhile?." Lucy asked as she bit her lip.

Master Makarov looked at Lucy shocked for a min and his eyes went wide eyed whit open "who is the father?" Makarov asked nevrous knowing who it might be.

" The father is natsu." I said as I cover my eyes with my hair,

"Master,I want to leave fairy tail for awhile" I said

"Please Master Makarov,if its alright with you,can I leave Fairy Tail for awhile,to take care of the child and raise it for a few years without any one knowing about it."

"I understand"master nooded the his head

"But what about natsu?" he asked wondering.

I smiled bitterly and replay back"I planning on keeping it A secret from Natsu,I dont plan on tellin him"

so I left Fairy Tail the next day and left for 10 years and dent say to anyone I was leaving Fairy tail I wonder if lisanna keep it a secret or not?.

So it was morning and nashi woke up and found me siting at the table

"Mommy,did you not get sleep aging?" nashi said she wipeds her eyes" Oh,Nashi are you ready to go?" I said as I got up from the table and pick up Nashi stuff I Packed."Mommy,you did not replay back to what I said?" She made A puff face."Oh sorry dear,I was up at night packing are stuff" I fake smiled and nashi stares at me"Okay ,then"as she but her hands over her head and walks by the door.

She is kind of like natsu Lucy smiled"Wait why did I just smile for?" Lucy said in quite voice.

Befor me and Nashi left the hotel room I notice that everyone willl notice us So i looked in the mirror and deicde to make my hair different and leave it down and wear some make up on and then I looked at Nashi who was waiting to leave and keep walking back and forth " Hey Nashi?" I yelled as Nashi walked to me" Let me but your hair in pig tails" I said as I took nahsi hair and put each side part of her hair in pigtails"Omg you look so cute" as I freak out as Nashi spains around wearing her bunny outfite and bunny as I huged Nashi and kiss her on the check" Can we go mommy?". Nashi said as she got tried of waiting."Yeah we can leave" As I took Nash hand and pick Sumon Loke to carry are things. As my Celestail spirt keys were on me.

I walked out of the hotel room but at 1st I thought I forgotten something,but was not sure if I did so I closed the door behind me and and give the desk lady the key to the room and walked out of the hotel room with Nashi and Loke.

* * *

it took 6 hours to get to Magnolia...

I walked around magnolia for awhile showing Nashi all the Places so she wont get lost and I ask the old lady for my old apartment I use to live in and she give it back to me but she was yelled at me as well for leaving with out saying nothing to her.

And so I unpacked me and nashi stuff. While Nashi was loooking out the window as she opens it and jumps out of it

O.O nashi?... as I stop what I was doing and looked at the then randomly nashi jumps throw the window like she a ninjia or something" Did I scare you?" she as she then starts laugh.

" Jeez Nashi" as I all so started to Laugh.

So we end up packing are stuff and Nashi was starting to get sleeply and tryed to stay awake so I but her to bed and and tuck her in and then I walked outside and looked up at the stars

"Were Finaly back in Magnolia" I said and sighed and shut the door behind me.

* * *

**The next chapter will be out soon.**

**:D I hope you enjoy it,please pm me and replay to me if you liked this story.**

**It is made with magjic right?.**


End file.
